Death knight
A halállovag a Blizzard Entertainment tervei alapján először élőhalott mágiahasználóként jelent meg a Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness játékban. Ez az egység egy döglovon közlekedő lích volt, ami megfelelt az akkori klasszikus fantasy regények és játékok által leírt formának. Néhány évvel később a készítők a Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos játékban a megjelent hősegység egyik példájaként már újratervezték a közismert halállovag megjelenését és stílusát, így végül létrejött két, merőben más halállovagtípus. A halállovag formálisan paplovag, amely a World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King kiegészítővel vált elérhetővé, mint az első hősosztály (hero class). Történelem Az igazság árnyai A halandó fajok nekromantái az Első Háborúban a régi Horda kötelékében jelentek meg először, hogy csuhás boszorkányokként sötét mágiákkal támogassák azt. Az orkok totális vereségét követően Orgimm Doomhammer lett az új ork hadúr és a saját faját vasmarokkal irányító Árnytanács majdhogynem teljes vezetésével végzett, de a romlott, démoni feljebbvalóinak engedelmeskedő Gul'dan és leghűségesebb hívei el tudtak menekülni a leszámolásától. Gul'dan újra tanulmányozni kezdte az árnyvarázslatok hatalmát, míg végül egyik hűséges alattvalójának, Teron Gorefiend lelkét sikeresen ültette át egy elesett viharváradi emberlovag testébe, így létrehozva a halállovagok első generációját. Ezután a többi tanácsosát is átalakította, majd ismét csatlakozott a Hordához a Második Háborúban. Ezek a halállovagok döglovakon közlekedtek és minden korábbinál erősebb sötét mágiákat használtak a harc folyamán. Az élőholt armadával felvértezett Horda viszont újra vereséget szenvedett és a Lordaeron Szövetség a Sötét Portálig, sőt, azon túlra, saját szülőföldjükre űzte vissza az orkokat, majd a korábbi kegyvesztett Ner'zhul több tucat átjárót nyitott meg a démonok dimenziójába, az Örvénylő Éter felé, ezzel darabokra robbantva a bolygót. A Lich Király bajnokai Az orkok nem hoztak sikert a Lángoló Légiónak, és ezért Ner'zhult büntették meg: Testét démonok szabdalták szét, de lelkét Kil'jaeden eredar egy, az Örvénylő Éterből származó törhetetlen jégkoporsóba zárta és megparancsolta neki, hozzon létre új, minden eddiginél pusztítóbb erőt Azeroth világa ellen. A démon eltaszította az űr sötétségéből az ork szellemét őrző óriásszilánkot, ami Northrend fagyvilágának közepére ért földet, a zuhanás következtében viszont elvesztette a legendás "Fagysikoly" (Frostmourne) rúnakardját, és sérülés érte gigászi jégbörtönének falát is. Az újjászületett ork ezentúl Lich Király néven vált ismerté és a zord kontinens lakói elleni háborúkat követően egy kirin tori mágust, Kel'Thuzadot kerítette hatalmába. Kel'Thuzad elhajózott az ő világába, ahol megkapta mesterétől feladatának részleteit, majd visszatért Lordaeron-ba. A királyság távoli szegletében a bukott varázsló létrehozta az "Átkozott Kultusza" (Cult of the Damned) nevű titkos szektát, hogy a Lich Királytól kapott hatalmával elterjesszék a Métely mágikus átkát. Az átok a mezőgazdasági területeken, a szántók és a legelők környékén élő jámbor vidéki parasztokon okozott titokzatos megbetegedéseket először, miután azok érintkeztek a szekta ügynökei által megmérgezett gabonával. A betegség könnyű terjedése és gyors lefolyása miatt az áldozatok hamar meghaltak és a rontás következtében visszatértek halottaikból, hogy engedelmeskedve a Lich Király hívásának, az élők ellen fordulhassanak. A járvány megállíthatatlanul terjedt és híre csak késve jutott el a királyság szívébe, a nemesek és a király tudomására. Az emberek tehetetlenül nézhették, ahogy a kórság lecsap mindenhol, majd végül szembekerültek a Métely által feltámasztottak félelmetes fenyegetésével, a Csapás inváziójával, és ezzel kezdetét vette a Harmadik Háború. Az élőholtak tombolásának közepette Lordaeron ifjú hercege, Arthas Menethil kétségbeesetten kereste a módját, hogy megmentse a királyságot és lakóit, ám hamarosan megbomlott elméje. Őrülete akkor vált teljessé, amikor felfedezte, hogy az Ezüst Kéz fővárosának is tartott Stratholme városát megfertőzte a Csapás kórsága, és ezért elrendelte a teljes lakosság kiirtását, mielőtt még azok élőhalottá változnának. A népirtás után követte Mal'Ganis nathrezimet Northrendre, de a helyi törpe expedícióhoz csatlakozva sem tudott felülkerekedni a démonon, viszont hamar megtalálta a módját, hogy felülkerekedjen rajta; Egy barlang mélyén rálelt Ner'zhul elátkozott rúnakardjára. Meghasadt tudattal társa, Muradin Bronzebread figyelmeztetése ellenére kezébe vette a szentségtelen pallost, és ezzel létrehozta a halállovagság második generációját. A kard képes volt áldozatainak életerejét elszívni, ugyanakkor azok lelkét is elorozta, így amint kezébe vette Arthas, azonnal a Lich Király hatalmába került. A herceg ezután saját nemzete ellen fordult és miután elpusztította az Ezüst Kéz legnagyobb lovagjait, mestere a harcok folyamán elesett és megtébolyult társaikból megalkotta a Csapás igazi bajnokait. A Harmadik Háború csucskalapját a Lángoló csaj második megjelenése hozta el, de a hormonikus Hyjal-hegyi csata után a démonokkal együtt a Csapás is vereséget szenvedett és a Lich Király saját trónusának falán kenödött fel károk miatt pedig súlyosan legyengült, ezért látomások útján magához hívatta az első bukott lovagot. Arthas lidércnyomásszerű álmok s képek kezdték gyötörni, de kihívóra talált Illidan Stormrage személyében, aki vissza szerette volna kaparintani Kil'jaeden-nek a Lich Király erejét. Elindult a harc a két gonosz között, ami végül a fagytrónus alatti párbajban csúcsosodott ki. Arthas és Illidan a Jégkorona lábánál vívtak meg, de démonizált árnyelf súlyosan megsérült, így kénytelen volt elmenekülni. Az átkozott halállovag ezután felmászott a Jégkorona legmagasabb pontjára és a meggyengült mentorának sisakját felhúzva egyesült Ner'zhul-lal. Az Ében Penge Az újjászületett Lich Király hosszú időre hallgatásba burkolózott, de miután értesült Illidan haláláról, elindította a Csapás második hadjáratát. Azeroth viszonylagos békéjét rázta fel az új élőholt invázió, amely során újra megtámadták a lepusztult Lordaeron- és Quel'Thalas királyságot övező Járványföldeket. Az invázió új központja Acherus; az Ében Erőd nevezetű nekropolisz lett, ahonnan maga a Lich Király vezette a hadjáratot a fanatikus Skarlát Lovagrend központja, Try Keze ellen. A Skarlát Eklávé elleni háború sorsdöntő ütközete mégis az Ezüst Hajnal tábora, a "Fény Reményének Kápolnája" melletti csata volt, mely alatt Darion Mograine halállovagot apja emléke kísértete. Darion a Harmadik Háborúban Lordaeron lovagjainak tagja volt, de Stratholme pusztulását követően a Lich Király befolyása alatt meggyilkolta saját apját, Alexandros-t, akinek szelleme most visszatért és fiát megszabadította az élőholt vezér sötét fogságától. Darion föllázadt, vezetése alatt Acherust megostromolták a lázadó halállovagok, ezzel elűzve a Lich Királyt a Keleti Királyságokból. A feleszmélt halállovag ezután az egykori Ezüst Kéz emlékéül kikiáltotta az Ében Penge Lovagrendet, majd a Tirion Fordring által újjáegyesült Ezüst Lovagrend szövetkezve elnyerte a Horda valamint a Szövetség támogatását is. A halállovagság generációi Az első generáció: Halállovagok a régi Horda kötelékében Az első generációs halállovagok Ner'zhul üzelmei folyamán jöttek létre; halott boszorkánymestereinek lelkét zárta Azeroth világában elesett emberlovagok testébe. A Csapást szolgáló modern halállovagokkal ellentétben ezek az hullaszerű szörnyetegek nem voltak felkészült harcosok; sokkal inkább képzett nekromanták, akik természetfeletti intellektussal és hatalmas mágikus erővel voltak felruházva. Elsősorban a megfélemlítés taktikáját követék és megelevenítették az ellenséges katonák holttesteit, hogy azután agyatlan szolgaként segítsék őket a harcba. Ezek a csontvázkatonák védelmezték a halállovagot az ellenséges támadásoktól, miközben ők addig szabadon kiélhették halálos mágiáinak pusztító hatásait. A második generáció: Halállovagok a Csapás szolgálatában A második generációs halállovagok azokból a bukott paplovagokból kerültek ki, akik nem tudtak ellenállni a Fagytrónus akaratának. A régi Hordát képviselő halállovagokkal ellentétben a modern halállovagok már nem voltak korlátoltak mágiahasználatuk terén, sőt, ezek a formális lovagok képzettek voltak a szemtől szembeni harcban is. Új képességeket sajátítottak el, idézhettek halálspirált, gyorsíthatták szövetségeseik lépteit és persze megeleveníthették a holtakat, ugyanakkor éltek a Halálpaktum adta hatalommal, így elpusztíthatták szolgáikat önmaguk gyógyítása érdekében. Számba véve relatív erejüket, a modern halállovagok sokoldalúbbak lettek, mint első képviselőik mind képességeik, mind a nyílt közelharc során tanúsított kitartásuk terén. A renegátok: Halállovagok a Horda és a Szövetség soraiban A halállovagok harmadik generációja a Lich Király szolgálatában álló halállovagok árulói, akik az Acherus; az Ében Erőd légióiban szolgáltak Új Avalon ostroma alatt. Mindazonáltal ezek a halállovagok a Lich Király parancsnoksága alatt álló sötét lovagságnak csak töredékét képezték. Az Ében Penge Lovagrend páratlan szolgálatot nyújtottak a Járványföldek területén, hogy a Csapás végleg leszámolhasson a Skarlát Lovagrenddel. Hamarosan azonban fellázadtak a Lich Király és serege ellen és mint formális frakció, kiléptek a Csapás kötelékéből. Darion Mograine nagyúr vezetése alatt szövetkeztek az Ezüst Lovagrenddel, megostromolták Acherust és elnyerve a Szövetség, illetve a Horda támogatását, a felszabadult halállovagok megindították Northrend felé tartó bosszúhadjáratukat. A hőskaszt áttekintése A halállovag indításának speciális kritériuma van: A felhasználónak rendelkeznie kell az adott szerveren legalább egy 55. szintű, vagy magasabb karakterrel. Szerverenként csak egy halállovag hozható létre, viszont nem veszik el, ha a felhasználó törli a kritériumként aktív karakterét és nincs faji korlát sem. A halállovag 55. szintről indul el az Ében Erődből mágikus (uncommon) minőségű felszereléssel, a halállovagokra szabott küldetések után minden fontos képességének és ritka (rare) minőségű felszerelés birtokában vághat neki Outland felfedezésének, de az elérhető összes klasszikus légi csomópontok ismeretében még fejlődhetnek Azerothon is. A játszható halállovag a halállovagság második generációjának leszakadt ága, így a Lich Király szolgálatában álló szentségtelen harcosokhoz, és nem a Második Háború alatt megbolygatott holttestekben fészkelő sötét mágusokhoz hasonlatosak. A halállovag kombinálja a harcászatot a sötét, nekromantikus varázslatokkal, rúnákkal vésett kétkezes fegyvereket forgat és nehéz páncélzatot visel. A rúnarendszer thumb|A halállovag rúnarendszere. A halállovag képességeihez egyedi rúnarendszert használ fel. 3 fajta rúna van: Vér (Blood), Fagy (Frost) és Szentségtelen (Unholy), amelyek párosával érhetők el. Minden jelentős képesség felhasznál legalább egy típusból egyet, de akadnak olyanok is, amelyek kettő, illetve mindháromból egyet-egyet. A rúnák egységes újratöltési idővel rendelkeznek, ami 10 másodperc, és ez alatt nem lehet őket elérni. A Blood Pact ("Vérpecsét") illetve egyes talent-képességek útján elérhetővé válik egy negyedik típus, a Halál (Death) rúna, amely képes helyettesíteni az általános rúnákat. A halállovag ezen kívül egy második erőforrást is használ, a Runic Power (Rúnaerő); Minden egyes rúna elsütésével 10 pontot emelkedik, de ha nem használják fel a harcban vagy annak vége után, akkor a megszerzett rúnaerő lassan lemerül. Sok képessége használja fel ezt az értéket, egyes esetekben meg is növekszik erejük annak függvényében, hogy éppen mennyi rúnaerővel rendelkezik a halállovag. A rúnaerő maximális értéke 100, de a Fagy talent-ágban található Runic Power Mastery passzív módon feltornázhatja értékét. Szerepkör A halállovag hibrid közelharci kaszt, aki képes sebezni és tankolni is. Hordhat nehéz lemez páncélzatot, fegyverviselés szempontjából pedig a hagyományos kétkezes fegyverek (mint a kardok, fejszék, buzogányok, szálfegyverek) mellett képes a kettős forgatásra (dual wield) is. Mivel nem tud pajzsot hordani, tankolás során a nagy mértékű páncélzatára és a magas hárítási (parry) értékére épít. Tankolás során elsősorban a nagy sebzések által generált figyelemre (WoW szlengben: aggro) összpontosíthat, köszönhetően olyan nagy figyelmet okozó képességeknek, mint a Death and Decay, és a Rune Strike. Vér A Blood (Vér) a halállovag fizikai sebzésére, öngyógyítására helyezi a hangsúlyt, ugyanakkor ez az ág rendelkezik a legjobb erősítőkkel is. *'Sebzésokozás' - A Vér erejével felruházott halállovag a hatékony öngyógyítása, és a nyers fizikai sebzése miatt jó szólózásra és fejlődésre. *'Tankolás' - A Vér oltalmában álló halállovag az életerő növelésének, és persze az öngyógyításnak köszönhetően a gyógyító munkáját könnyítheti meg a Vampiric Blood alkalmazásával valamint csökkenheti a kapott sérülések mértékét a Will of the Necropolis passzív bónuszával. *'Támogató képességek' **Abomination's Might - Passzív bónuszként megnöveli a halállovag és szövetségeseinek támadóerejét (attack power) 5%/10%-al. Továbbá megnöveli a halállovag erejét 1%/2%-al. **Mark of Blood - A célpontot megjelölve a halállovag és minden közelharci szövetségese a sikeres találatok esetén visszanyeri életerejének 4%-át. 20 másodpercig illetve 20 találatig marad érvényben. **Hysteria - Gyilkos dühbe hajtja a kijelölt baráti célpontot 30 másodpercig, így annak fizikai sebzése 20%-al növekszik meg, cserébe viszont szenvedést okoz, minden másodpercben csökkentve a célpont életerejét 1%-al. Fagy A Frost (Fagy) a halállovag kritikus esélyeinek és a masszív egy vagy több célpontra ható sebzésben remekkel,ugyanakkor a kettős forgatása is csak ebben az ágban érdemes használni. *'Sebzésokozás' - A Fagy erejéből merítő halállovag nagy az egyszeri és tömegekre ható Fagy-alapú sebzése, és jó a kritikus találati esélyei is a Killing Machine passzív, illetve a Deathchill aktív képességeknek. *'Tankolás' - A Fagy védelme alatt álló halállovag a másik két ágnál nagyobb mértékben képes csökkenteni a sérülések mértékét a Unbreakable Armor aktív képesség használatával, és a Icebound Fortitude, illetve a Frost Presence hatékonyságának növelésével. A Howling Blast ideális a tömegek kezelésében. *'Támogató képességek' **Improved Icy Talons - Az alap Icy Talons talent képesség fejlesztett változata megnöveli a halállovag és szövetségeseinek közelharci támadósebességét 20%-al 20 másodpercig, egyúttal megnöveli a halállovagét további 5%-al. Szentségtelen Az Unholy (Szentségtelen) a halállovag betegségeinek és így a bizonyos ideig tartó sérülések ága, emiatt pedig a legjobb a területre ható sebzésokozás során. Továbbá képes a megelevenített hullarablóját (ghoul) végleges harci petté változtatni, vízköpőt hívni és erősebb kórságokat terjeszteni. *'Sebzésokozás' - A Szentségtelenség hatalmával rendelkező halállovag ideális a PvP-re és raid-instákra, mivel fizikai támadását mágikus sebzéssel kombinálja, betegségei pedig nagyobb kárt okozhatnak az Epidemic passzív bónuszával és a Crypt Fever betegség keltése útján. A betegségek hatékonyabb terjesztésével az összegyűlt tömegekben minden más ágnál komolyabb sérülést képes okozni, a további sebzésokozás erejét a Desolation passzív bónuszával növelheti meg. *'Tankolás' - A Szentségtelenség előtt meghajolt halállovag csökkenheti a mágikus sérülések erejét a Magic Suppression passzív bónuszával, viszont a legjobb a tömegek kezelésében a Wandering Plague, a fejlesztett Death and Decay, valamint a Desecration használatával, de a Bone Shield használatán kívül nem képes jobban csökkenteni sérülései mértékét. *'Támogató képességek' **Ebon Plaguebringer - A Kriptalázból kifejlődő betegség a továbbiakban nemcsak megnöveli a halállovag által keltett betegségek erejét x%-al, hanem annak szövetségeseinek mágikus sebzését is, továbbá növeli a halállovag fegyvereinek és mágiáinak kritikus találati esélyét is. **Anti-magic Zone - A halállovag egy nagy, mozdulatlan mágiaellenes burkot hozz létre maga körül, ami csökkenti a benne állókra irányuló mágikus sebzések erejét 75%-al. A burok 10 másodpercig vagy 10.ezer + a mindenkori támadóerő kétszeresének megfelelő mágikus sebzés elnyeléséig marad fenn Rúnakovácsolás A halállovag egyedi képzettsége a rúnakovácsolás (runeforging). A rúnakovácsolás kifejezetten a halállovagokra szabott, kaszt-specifikus fegyvererősítés, amivel kompenzálni próbálták a kaszt hátrányait. A rúnakovácsolás a Bűvöléshez hasonló, de csak a halállovag által forgatott fegyverekre olvashatók rúnák. A rúna ráolvasása nem kerül semmiféle alapanyagba, nem kell fejleszteni sem a képzettséget, viszont egyedül csak az u.n "Rúnakovácsműhely" közelében lehet elvégezni a ráolvasási procedúrát. A ráolvasást követően a rúna végérvényesen rákerült a fegyverrel, ami ezután nem adható át más játékosoknak és aukcióba sem lehet helyezni. Elérhető fajok A halállovag minden faj számára válaszható. A táblázat az 55. szintről indulva mutatja a tulajdonságokat. Lásd még *Ismert halállovagok listája *Halállovag fejlesztése Forráshivatkozás *Wikipédia (Magyar) *DeathKnight.info (angol) *Elitist Jerks (angol)